Many people enjoy watching media assets such as movies, television programs and webcasts with other people. Physically watching a media asset together allows the viewers to communicate or chat about the program as it progresses. Unfortunately, traveling to other locations, for example, a friend's residence, lounge or restaurant, to enjoy a media asset is often undesirable, due to the time and effort required to travel. Moreover, many users prefer to watch media assets in the comfort of their own home.
In addition, with the advent of video streaming services and the increased use of DVR technology, users may watch the same media asset at different times. Therefore, in order to coordinate remote viewing, a user must notify other users of the name of the media asset and the time the user will begin watching. However, the user must also actively provide updates to the other users (e.g., if the user changes to a different media asset, or if the user disrupts the playback of the media asset by pausing, fast-forwarding, or rewinding the media asset). Therefore, relying on a user to coordinate with other users to view a media asset is an ineffective way to facilitate communication between users currently watching a program.